Discussão:RJTV/@comment-189.48.177.119-20170223204014
Top desenvolvedor BBC News 241.421 BBC Worldwide (Ltd) Notícias e revistas Contém anúncios Adicionar à Lista de desejos Instalar Traduzir a descrição para Português usando o Google Tradutor?Traduzir The BBC News app has been completely redesigned with a fresh look and feel to bring you more content, greater personalisation and better overall performance. So you can get more of the news that matters to you. Key features: Top Stories brings you the latest, breaking news from our trusted global network of journalists. My News is a newly introduced feature allowing you to personalise your news offering. Add topics wherever you see the + icon for a quick route straight to the stories you care about. Stories from topics you add will appear in your personalised My News feed. Here you can order stories by topic or time, and use the Manage Topics screen to stay on top of the news of the day. You can also switch the My News by Topic screen to a more traditional carousel view from the Settings screen. Find content fast The app can suggest topics based on stories you’ve recently viewed and what’s in the news now. And you can quickly find topics that interest you using the Topic Search. Choose from the familiar list of BBC News indexes such as Business, Technology, Entertainment and Health, or search for your own subjects of interest, whether they’re people, places, things or themes. More of the news you care about We now offer a fuller selection of stories from the newsroom, including: - Most Read and Most Watched. Keep on top of popular stories across the BBC, regularly updated throughout the day - Live BBC World Service Radio. Expertise and insight from our journalists available 24-hours a day and ready to listen to in the background as you browse - Read the best journalism from BBC correspondents - Access to our full range of video and audio - Photo galleries and full-screen images Other features: - Push notifications for breaking news stories - Video over cellular and wifi - Improved offline experience. Download the latest stories when you have a signal and then read them at your leisure - Viewing modes. See more stories per index by choosing ‘Compact layout’ from the Settings screen - Settings to allow the app to automatically update in the background - Share stories to your social networks, or email/SMS to a friend - Support for dynamic text. The app will respect the font size in your device settings so you can increase or decrease the story text size as suits your preference - Related stories, related topics. Go deeper into a storyline with suggestions for further reading and viewing and a range of topics related to each story If you choose to receive push notifications, a unique identifier relating to your device will be stored by ProcessOne on behalf of the BBC to provide you with the service. No other personal data relating to you (such as a username or email address) is processed. The BBC will keep your information secure and not share it with anyone else in accordance with the BBC’s Privacy and Cookies Policy, available at http://www.bbc.com/privacy/ You can choose to unsubscribe from push notifications from your device’s Notifications screen: locate the BBC News app icon from the list and turn off ‘Allow Notifications’. =RESENHAS= 4,3 241.421 total 5141.630462.693317.72427.817111.557 Sérgio Rodriguês Hérminío Sthann maikkar Worafieniel Wennder ' " BBC- World Ckolondeger Sienteirot Laincar !!! Maier ducaer wenster Sisxt Ox Naerxterioall Doarnn Mauvviell - " :Doarffall Woray !! Paulo Gloria Da boas notícias, e é geralmente independente. Jalila Chucre mas como faço pra mudar o idioma? Alexandre Pereira Moreira Custódio Cumpre o objetivo =NOVIDADES= We are releasing regular updates to the BBC News app to fix issues and improve performance. =INFORMAÇÕES ADICIONAIS= Atualizado10 de fevereiro de 2017 TamanhoVaria de acordo com o dispositivo Instalações10.000.000 - 50.000.000 Versão atualVaria de acordo com o dispositivo Requer AndroidVaria de acordo com o dispositivo Classificação do conteúdoClassificação LivreSaiba maisPermissõesVer detalhes ReportarSinalizar como impróprio Oferecido porBBC Worldwide (Ltd) DesenvolvedorAcesse o siteE-mail mobileapps@bbc.co.ukPolítica de PrivacidadeBBC Worldwide Limited Television Centre 101 Wood Lane London W12 7FA =SemelhantesVer mais= CNN Breaking US & World NewsCNN GRATUITO Google Notícias e ClimaGoogle Inc. GRATUITO Fox NewsFOX News Network, LLC GRATUITO